Book jackets or book covers providing protective covering for books, magazines or other publications are widely employed and may be composed of a variety of sheet materials, including fabric, plastic, paper and combinations thereof.
It is desirable to provide for a simple and effective, protective book cover which is not bulky, and which is easily adjusted so that it may snugly fit the book, the cover of which is to be protected. Further, it is desirable to provide for an adjustable book cover, inexpensive to manufacture and which is easy to install and easily assembled or disassembled from the book on which it is employed.